What is Love?
by Ghostette
Summary: ok this is Rated R for later chapters, I will try to post once a Month, at least and this is my first fan fic so be nice when you review, constructive criticism, not bashing please! R
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: As I think should be obvious, I do not own any character and all events you see here after are completely made up by me.

* * *

_**

**Prologue **

**(Here is some background before I begin the actual story.)**

When Ron, Hermione, and himself had graduated at the head of their class in 2007, they had all gone their separate ways vowing to never lose their special friendship, nor forget the events of their younger years, no matter how painful, and remain friends forever. Ron had gone to study dragons in Egypt with his brother Charlie, and Hermione had become a healer in the science of dentistry, and Harry became the seeker for the Chudley Cannons. While Hermione was in London she moved into Grimmauld place, so as not to have to buy a new house when one was so close to her and according to Harry, was to be used by any of his friends even visiting London. Harry's home base for the team is also in London so he has been living with Hermione for a spell. When Hermione had first moved in with Harry she had complained about his house elves so after finding them new work, she began to take over the household duties. Now that Harry's season was over and he had 2 months off, he spent quite a bit of time at home, and quite a bit of time for Hermione and himself together.


	2. Hard Kept Secret

**Chapter 1. Hard Kept Kecret**

Harry walked into the large kitchen occupying the entire basement of number 12 grimmauld place. Hermione stood in front of the sink wearing large yellow rubber gloves and swaying to the beat of Alicia Keys, her favored american R&B singer, and washing the dishes. Harry watched her bemused that this woman in his kitchen could possibly be the same person as the nosy little, know-it-all, that he'd met so many years ago. The only thing different between the girl and the woman was her new found knowledge.

"You know that's why they make dishwashers, and house elves." Harry Smirked. Hermione, obviously non-phased, did not even turn around, but replied to Harry.

"Yes of course but then why make sponges, dish soap, and hands? And yes I realize that my reply was lacking in the wittiness area but for some reason the only thing I find myself thinking is that you should make yourself useful and dry these dishes"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said as he mock saluted Hermione and walked towards her. He picked up a dish towel and took the dish that Hermione was passing to him. He started to rub down the dish and put it in the cupboard directly over head as soon as it was sufficiently dry. "So how's work?" Harry questioned.

"Alright except Mum and Dad are still a bit skeptical about my using magic to fix teeth, and as soon as we started that conversation they noticed my teeth even though it's been about a decade since I fixed them, and they won't stop on the subject of Viktor and myself. It's like everything that happens leads to an entire conversation on Viktor. 'How is he?; You should call him.; He should come for a visit maybe you can repair what happened.' I's like can't you just leave it alone." Hermione slammed her fist on the counter in exasperation, breaking the cup in her hand.

"Calm down, take a deep breath and take a seat." Harry took the shards from Hermione and sat her in a chair near the Sink. "Here, drink this." He had conjured Hermione a glass of wine, and handed it to her as soon as she was seated.

"Well I suppose-I mean it is Friday night. You know maybe we can just leave the dishes until tomorrow. Would you like to sit down and have a glass with me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"My god i thought you'd never ask!" Harry smirkedthrew his dish towel on the counter and grabbed a chair next to Hermione conjuring himself a glass of wine. The two sat in silence awhile then Hermione got up and walked towards the sink again.

"I thought we were leaving those until tomorrow?" Harry half questioned as he got up from his seat and moved towards her.

"Yes, Of course I just don't think I should be drinking this. My stomach doesn't really seem up for it." Hermione leaned on the edge of the counter, her eyes half closed and slumped to the floor. Harry dropped his glass to the floor and rushed to her side. he knelt on the floor and grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry called to Hermione, "Herm, get up! If you're playing around this isn't funny!" Harry knew that she wasn't playing around because there was no way she would joke about something as serious as bodily harm. Harry manuvered himself so that he was squating and he put his arms beneath her. As he lifted her up he heard a creek on the stairs just outside the kitchen door, 'Great timing!' he thought. Harry layed Hermione on the table and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. He moved a few steps closer to the door and made a slight movement with his wrist. The door flew open but the stairwell was empty.'The house is old,' he thought to himself, 'It's bound to creak.' Harry heard a moan come from the kitchen table and spun around and Ran to Hermione. "Herm are you okay?" Hermione slowly swung her legs over the edge of the table and sat up.

"Yeah- I mean yes, I just got really light headed all of the sudden." Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously, all signs pointed to go where he was standing. First she couldn't drink wine because her stomach couldn't handle it then she was light headed?

"All right spill." Hermione looked at Harry and for the first time he saw something in her eyes, that he'd never seen before, fear. not just any fear, fear of the unknown and Hermione knew everything, buthtis look only lasted for about two seconds before Hermione caught ahold of herself.

"Spill what? I've no idea what you mean." She made to get down from the table but Harry was in front of her and disabling her from standing.

"Hermione, we've been bestfriends for eight years now, there's not one thing that I don't know about you and I don't plan on starting some sort of new trend!" Harry's face was red, from anger, frustration, exasperation, talking too much, Hermione didn't know, what she did know was that if she was going to tell anyone it would be him. Her love for him ran deeper than plutonic, or even sexual. She felt him in her bones all through her skin and on nights like this when she would normally cry by herself in a dark corner in a dank room in Grimmauld place she felt him in her heart. But she knew the time had come for her to stop keeping secrets. this was no mere man in front of her, this was her best friend, her _first_ friend, thelove of her life, the star of all of her dreams, he should know.

"Harry..." She reached up and layed her palm on his face lightly stroking his cheek, "I don't know how to tell you, I haven't told any one, It's so scary," She dropped her hand from his face and turned her head so she was staring at a blank wall. She could see every stain and wished she could stay examining them but a hand guiding her head slowly back to look at Harry brought her out of her dreaming.

"Herm anything you have to say I want to hear, If you're going through something I would much rather go through it with you than let you go through it by yourself." Harry put his hands on either side of hermiones head and kissed her softly on her forehead. "On the other hand," Harry began his babbling as he often did at awkward times. Hermione knew that the only ways tro get him to stop was to spill, "If you're not comfortable telling me, you should call some one and tell them, I mean I could call some one for you"

"Harry! I'm pregnant!"


	3. Strange developement

Chapter 2. Strange development

Harry stared at Hermione, he couldn't possibly have just heard her right. She was the type of girl who seemed always to be...protected---for lack of a better word--- and this seemed a tad out of character.  
"So...I really don't..." He stuttered trying to find the exact words to say.  
"Well," Snapped Hermione automatically taking the offensive," I wasn't looking for your approval merely answering a question which it seems you weren't quite prepared for." She said softening,"I'm so sorry Harry, It's just that ever since...This...happened, I've been quite moody." "Speaking of which, when exactly did this happen"  
"Well...I mean..." Now it was Hermiones turn to be at a loss for words," I uh...what I mean to say is"  
"Hey Mate!" Hermione was abruptly cut off by the entrance of one Ron Weasley. Ron, at a height of six foot four with beautiful wavy red locks and ripling muscles and a slight tan from his days spent in the sun, was the type of man any witch would be happy to have. He strode grace fully, which for Ron was an amazing feat, over to Harry and pulled him in to a manly hug. Turning to Hermione he encircled her waist with his right arm while holding the back of her head with his left hand and dipped her purposefully pulling her in for a long deep kiss, in which time Harry was entirely uncomfortable. As Ron set Hermione at rights and she flushed a bright pink color her hair almost electric with excitment if not for her total embarassment at this display in front of Harry.  
"So did Hermione tell you the news?" Ron asked Harry as he slid his arm across Hermiones lower back in a possessive boyfriend sort of way. He smiled at Harry then looked down at Hermione and his smile became broader. Suddenly Harry got it, Hermione couldn't possibly be more than four months because she was barely showing, now that he looked. And four monthes ago where was she? He thought back, that was when they had gone to see Ron in Egypt no Viktor around, just Ron, Hermione and himself.  
"Not so much in words as with your entrance and greeting." Harry said icily. He hated being left out of the loop these were his best friends and they could have told him.  
"Sorry mate," said Ron oblivious to the angered tone of Harry's voice. "But isn't great I mean now we'll have to tell my mum and she'll never shut up about it and I have to deal with the twins, but Ginny has always wanted a sister and I figure a sister-in-law and a niece or nephew at the same time will shut her up." Harry looked at hermione, the look he'd seen in her eyes earlier, he couldn't have imagined that but oh well what could he do, this was her life and her choice, his best friend, but her choice. Harry realized he was standing there dumb founded but what else can you do when you're told that your best friends are getting married and having a baby. So he picked his jaw up off of the floor and plastered a smile on his face.

"I'm really happy for you two but honestly couldn't you have told me sooner?" He walked over to Hermione and hugged her a warm soft hug that Hermione relaxed into and closed her eyes for a brief moment until she looked up into Harry's steely gaze and immediatley felt uncomfortable.  
"Well what do ya say we have a party?" Harry and Hermione agreed, begrudgingly, and the three of them apparated to The Burrow. 


End file.
